The testing of electrical circuits in underground mining conditions is attended by danger in that such testing is usually carried out in situations where inflammable and/or explosive gases are present and a spark from testing operations can cause an explosion which can be dangerous to life. For this reason use of conventional multimeter testing equipment in underground mining operations is undesirable and has been banned in some jurisdictions.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide improved electrical testing equipment.